Anubis
Anubis is the main antagonist of the animated movie Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, a spinoff adaptation of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series by Konami. He is voiced by Koji Ishi in Japan and Scottie Ray in the English dub Character Overview Anubis is the infamous lord of the dead and an immensely powerful sorcerer. Several thousand years ago, he and Aknadin crafted an object called the Pyramid of Light as an equal replica of the Millennium Puzzle, a powerful object wielded by the then-current Pharaoh Atem. However, Anubis stole the object for himself however and attempted to rule as Pharaoh by killing Atem and extinguishing all life with his item and his monsters. Having failed and subsequently sealed inside the Puzzle, Anubis bids his time, waiting to enact his revenge and finish what he started. Appearance Anubis depicted in the movie is very different from the traditional depictions of the deity in Egyptian mythology. He appears as a tall muscular man with tanned skin and various bulging veins appearing all over his body. He has long dirty blond hair with two shades, and a gem embedded in his forehead. His attire consisted of a black cape with a spiked collar, dark trousers and boots. Around his neck was the Pyramid of Light, which he could manifest from his own body. When desperate, he assumes a large dark-colored canine form whose shape constantly evolves over time, changing from a quadruped to a bipedal, winged entity. Personality Anubis was a dark-hearted individual who desired only conquest and death and held no loyalty or alliance with anyone. Special Abilities Anubis possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying and shapeshifting. In his humanoid form, Anubis can manifest through a person's shadow, subsequently manifested as a black slime. In battle, he does not use a Duel Disk or the ancient Egyptian version. Instead, he summons the monsters of his own will through the same black slime. As master of the Pyramid of Light, he is able to maintain its power through his own will, even if attacked by those that would normally be affected by it. The Pyramid itself prevents the Egyptian Gods from being beckoned and can destroy them if they attempt to breach it. It can also siphon the souls of those who peer into its evil eye. Though it is implied Anubis has his own deck, he has only displayed three monsters, sphinx-themed creatures called Sphinx Teleia and Andro Sphinx along with Theinen the Great Sphinx which serves as a fusion of the two aforementioned creatures which could be summoned after their fall. Anubis also has the ability to resurrect himself when the time arises. When done so, he manifests as a gooey canine-like creature of darkness that continues to evolve over time. In this form, he is able to shoot devastating projectiles of shadow from his mouth. Quickly evolving into his second form, he can shoot multiple projectiles from the various holes around his body. His powers in his final form are unknown, but he presumably gains the ability of flight thanks to newly developed wings and a giant blade on his snout. His weakness appears to be the Dagger of Fate, which weakened his power over the Pyramid and the radiance of Blue Eyes Shining Dragon's Shining Nova attack. Synopsis Trivia *Anubis is the only humanoid duelist who does not use any summoning device in battle. While Nightshroud doesn't use a Duel Disk or a similar device, he used his wings to play his cards. Category:Characters Category: Movie characters